A deodorizing apparatus of this type is known and usually serves to remove mainly free fatty acids and disturbing taste-imparting and odor-imparting substances from, for example, edible oils or edible fats.
This is usually effected under a pressure in the range from about 2 to 8 millibars. The treatment is carried out at temperatures below the boiling temperature of the liquid. Excessively high temperatures would adversely affect the taste and appearance of the treated product.